The Rose of a Spider
by madisonhagan1
Summary: Dedicated to TheMovieDoctorful. Ideas by TheMovieDoctorful. I just wrote the story is all. Playful, flirty banter between Spider-man and Poison Ivy. Could it turn into something more?


_My name is Peter Parker, and I've been Spider-Man since I was fifteen years old._

_You can live every day of your life trying to think of something more profound or more on the nose... but for us, for people like us, who suddenly find themselves looking out at a crazy world and not knowing what the hell we're supposed to be doing in it... I can tell you that just remembering that with great power comes great responsibility...Can completely define you._

"Well, Well, Well...If it isn't the oh so amazing Spider-Man..."

Spider-Man aka Peter Parker looked up to find a beautiful red-headed woman in green gazing down at him.

_And then there are girls...really, really hot girls..._

He smiled from under his mask. "So, what's your story, sweet cheeks? Is there an introductory super-villain promotion going on? Because you're my third newbie this month!"

And it was true. Peter didn't understand where all these new villains and vilenesses were coming from. But one things for sure, he's never seen them before, at least, not till now. But then again, looking at this hot red-head, he wasn't complaining.

"I'm here to kill you, Spider-Freak."

"Well, HEY! Way to make a guy feel welcome."

"I'll destroy every walking meat sack in this city for hurting my precious plants! And I'm starting with you! This city's so called hero! And then I'll blow up all the chemical plants that destroy the earth's atmosphere, and kill Jameson!"

"Didn't they ever tell you not to broadcast your plans? But that's the problem with women... they just can't keep their mouths shut!"

"How dare you!"

Suddenly a vine wrapped around his body from out of nowhere, catching him off guard.

He thought to himself, completely awestruck. Was this lady controlling them!? She snuck up on him and his spider-sense didn't even go off...Who was she?!

He came out of his daze peering back at the woman, her green eyes piercing into him as though she could see through his soul. "Okay, the unexpected I can deal with... as long as I'm expecting it, that is..."

"Then expect death!"

"Nope, I'm good."

Spider-Man shot a web from his free hand, it flew and hit the red-headed woman in the face, knocking her down.

He laughed. "They don't call me Spider-Man for nothing!"

"And they don't call me Poison Ivy for nothing!"

He suddenly began to itch. He was itching all over the place. Great, just great. Well Bein' a Super-Hero's no bed of roses...

She laughed mockingly. "And now...You die."

Spider-Man burst out laughing. "Heh heh heh-" He coughed, making hacking sounds. "Oh, geez! Think I just shot some webs outta my nose!"

She growled. "Laugh now, you stupid piece of meat! You'll be laughing out of your butt when I'm through with you!"

He sighed lightly. "Ok, ok...Talk to me, lady. Tell me all your plans. Isn't that what you bad guys live for?"

"Quit mocking me. Do you not understand what kind of situation you're in?"

"No, I think It's you that doesn't understand the situation she's in."

He shot another web, catching her arm, pinning it to her body. She growled, causing the plants to attack him once more, squeezing him so tight he'd thought he'd bust.

"Woah, ouch. Ok, ok...That hurt. A lot. But whatever doesn't kill me... still hurts. A lot. So why don't we all just calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"We don't have to fight, lady. I wont hurt you if you don't hurt me."

"Ha! What kind of fool to you think I am!?"

"I dunno...What kind of fool are you?"

"Why you little..."

The vines squeezed harder, thorns ripping into his costume then his skin.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ok. Right now, I'd trade the whole Spider-Man bit for a rocking chair and a subscription to Reader's Digest."

"Shut up and quit clowning around! When I'm done with you you'll be begging for death. And then, only then, will I finally give it to you."

"Geez lady, what'd I ever do to you?"

"This city harms my plants even more then Gotham does. And it will pay!"

"Ok, ok. How 'bout I just plant some trees, go green, and we both call it a day?"

"That's not enough!"

Spider-Man moved his hand as far as it could go, which by the way, wasn't much, and realized he was going to have to rip through the vines. There was no way out.

"Ok, fine but stand back and, above all, ignore my girlish scream of anguish - because this is gonna hurt."

"What are you-"

But he didn't let her finish, he used all his strength, using his arms to rip through the vines, grunting in pain as thorns the size of his thumb embedded into his skin.

"No!" Screamed Poison Ivy as her vines ripped apart and fell to the ground, dead.

"No! No...NO! Not my babies!"

"Seriously their just plants, lady."

"My name's Poison Ivy! And their not just plants! I can hear their screams and cries of anguish and pain! I can hear them plea to me, 'Mommy, help me!' I can hear them, feel them!"

"Woah, are you a mutant or something?"

"Are you?"

"I asked you first."

"I'm not from the X-Men, if that's what your implying. I'm from Gotham City. Escaped from there when I saw a newspaper saying that Jameson was going to destroy a rainforest. A precious rainforest! And for what? A mall!"

"Then why did you come after me!?"

"Without you, I can kill Jameson."

"True...True. But there's one flaw in your plan."

"Oh? What's that?"

"I'm not going to die!"

He shot another web at her, knocking her back down to the ground.

He knew he couldn't take her on, not by himself. She was strong. Thus he will have to wait till another day. And frankly he was okay with seeing her again.


End file.
